<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bonding by BadDecisionBay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402548">bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDecisionBay/pseuds/BadDecisionBay'>BadDecisionBay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nudism, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Small Penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDecisionBay/pseuds/BadDecisionBay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sibling bonding, Settsu style.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>settsu banri/his sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look carefully at those tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's sprawled out on the living room couch. No sign of their parents anywhere. That's not so surprising. Banri barely even remembers the last time they were actually around. Otherwise his sister wouldn't have ended up with such a strong nudist habit. She's at least got enough shame left that she doesn't show her tits and pussy to their parents.</p><p>Doesn't stop her from showing those to him. If he's being totally honest with himself? A hell of a lot of late nights were spent thinking about his sister's heavy breasts pressed against his back as she filled him up with her latest toy.</p><p>He can hear the mechanical hum of whatever she's got shoved up her cunt as she watches her newest drama. Looks like she hasn't noticed him just yet. Her eyes are closed as she moans, soft gasps escaping her whenever she shoves it deep.</p><p>Gives him plenty of time to discard his own clothes and set them aside. His hand wraps around his half hard dick and starts stroking it. Hell knows she won't touch it. She always prefers him taking it up the ass.</p><p>Not that he really minds, but he's still going to complain. A man's gotta put up some kinda resistance or it just ain't fun. That's just how they are with each other.</p><p>It's a commercial break when she finally looks up at him. As usual she's completely nude, a wet patch staining the couch. He doesn't know how long she's been fucking herself there, but he knows he wants to be between those soft thighs.</p><p>"Come here." She pulls out her vibe, bigger than any man could ever be, and uses it to point at the space his mouth should be.</p><p>"Why should I?" He wants to, so badly. Banri can't even stop himself from taking a step, can't hide the way his nipples harden at the order.</p><p>"Because you love the taste of my cunt. Now stop being a pussy and eat mine out. Or do I need to lock that dick up again?"</p><p>The groan escapes him before he even realizes it. That cock cage was the worst thing she's ever bought. The idea of it around him for the fourth time this month has his dick weeping pre. Fucking traitor.</p><p>Of course she notices, one perfect brow quirking upward. "Oh? Would that be a reward for my needy little brother?"</p><p>"Shut up." He settles himself in his rightful place. Mouth eating out his sister's pussy just the way she likes. Life is on easy mode, and that includes making sure he's his sister's number one fuck friend.</p><p>She never needs to bring guys home when she's trained her little brother into exactly what she wants in a partner.</p><p>One hand shoves his face further into her pussy as the other one rubs the pussy slick toy against Banri's ass. Banri's hands go up to grope his sister's bare breasts, enjoying the heft of them in his hands.</p><p>"You're such a well trained slut. Wish I could parade you around the block and show off how hot you got." They'd never do that in a million years, but the idea of it sends shivers down Banri's spine. "A perfect little bottom."</p><p>With that she shoves the vibe up his ass and he can't help spurting out cum. Sharing toys with his big sister is the highlight of his day.</p><p>"Perfect," she practically purrs as he laps at her cunt with renewed vigor. If he cums first, he's obligated to make her cum quickly. If he does a good enough job maybe he'll even be allowed to kiss her with her taste on his lips.</p><p>"You're totally wasted at school. You'd be way better licking me up all day." His heart is thudding in his ears with how much his dick wants that. "Just skip tomorrow."</p><p>He moans his agreement against her pussy. That's what sends her over the edge, cum going all over his face.</p><p>She tugs him up by his hair, shoving her tongue in his mouth, seemingly determined to taste her own orgasm. "Good boy." Her hand drifts down to his cock, ever so lightly cupping it. Not nearly enough pressure for anything except teasing. "I'll even be nice and lock you up just the way you want."</p><p>"Deviant." He grumbles, but with her hand over his crotch she can feel the way he twitches in interest. Can't hide anything when they spend so much time totally nude, playing with each other's bodies. His sister helped him with his first orgasm and it spiraled out of control from there. Sex is their favorite way of bonding, even when he complains he loves it.</p><p>"Bitch." She singsongs, starting to rub his dick. A tiny reward for being so good at getting her off. It only lasts for a moment before she's twisting him around, breasts pressed against his back as she fishes out a cage from the couch cushions, pastel pink, tiny and plastic. "Now, no touching."</p><p>She sets it on the couch's arm and laces her fingers against Banri's. The drama came back on. Some dumb show about romance. It does manage to get him soft, even when the vibe is still in him.</p><p>The next break is when he's soft enough that she locks his dick up. "So much better like this. Now you can focus where it really matters."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gotta help your little brother out when he's having a hard time with puberty.</p><p>Takes place before chapter 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Banri's trying to deal with his first hard on. She's sitting at the opposite end of the couch, body on full display. Banri keeps stealing glances at her. Eyes flicking down to her tits and occasionally down to her crotch. By the third glance, she spreads her legs, letting him see exactly what he wants to.</p><p>He draws in a sharp breath and can't help staring.</p><p>Whatever, it's puberty. Bras suck, clothes suck. If she has a choice she's not wearing anything. Luckily for her, her parents don't give a damn what she does when they're not home. Out of sight, out of mind. She's fine with that. </p><p>She's not putting on clothes because her little brother is getting hard from seeing her tits. It's her home and she deserves to be comfortable in it. If comfortable means no clothes, she's sticking to it. Besides, better that he knows what a girl's body looks like sooner than later.</p><p>It's cute the way he whines and tries to hide his erection. Not that he's fooling her with the way he's humping the pillow, trying to seek some kind of relief against the fabric of his pants. </p><p>"Banri?"</p><p>He jumps at the sound. She doesn't think it's so surprising. They're just on opposite ends of the couch. His face is flushed and he presses the pillow harder against himself. </p><p>"Want help with your problem?" She mines jacking off. It's not the first time she's helped a guy out, even if it's the first time she's offered her brother this kindness. </p><p>There's a moment's hesitation before horny wins over everything else. He drops the pillow and scoots over to her side of the couch, undoing his pants along the way. </p><p>Banri's dick is smaller than she would've expected, even hard. It's cute how much his attitude doesn't match what's between his legs. If she tried putting her whole fist around it, it would disappear. Maybe she'll tell him he's tiny later. Right now he needs her help.</p><p>Instead, she takes her thumb and two fingers and starts stroking him off. Immediately he's trying to muffle his moaning. </p><p>Of course he is. Banri's not the only one who's good at shit.</p><p>"You should stop bothering with clothes at home." Maybe it's an excuse to look at his cute little cocklet. It would also make it a lot easier for her to help him deal with his hard-ons. Banri's a teenager, there are going to be a lot of them.</p><p>And while he's like this, horny and needy, hips bucking into her expert touch, he's more willing to agree. But he's still a stubborn bastard. "Wh- why should I…?" He's asking between pants.</p><p>"So-" she twists her fingers around his shaft, she feels him full body shudder before cumming all over her hand. Quick shot, huh? They can work on it. At least he didn't make too much. "I can do this easier."</p><p>Banri melts boneless against her side, face pressed against her breast. He makes an affirmative noise. Looks like one hand job was enough to convince him. Teenagers are into anything that can get them off. </p><p>She'll see if he fully converts into a nudist like her when he comes home tomorrow. It'd be nice to share something like this with him. It's probably the best quality time they've ever spent with each other. </p><p>Maybe she'll make the perfect sex friend out of him. If he never has to go to anybody else to deal with his dick then she'll have a big influence in this part of his life. </p><p>She's pretty sure anybody's pussy would get leak at an idea like that. His clever tongue against her pussy, eating out some other guy's cum. Banri sucking at her tits while she deals with homework. Watching each other masturbate on the couch instead of watching TV. </p><p>Maybe Banri's dick will grow, or maybe it won't. There's a part of her that hopes it stays tiny and cute, even if her cunt would like something that would actually be satisfying. If it comes to that she can always start buying sex toys. Their parents never check what they're doing with their credit cards. It would be so easy. </p><p>Banri's passed out from his first real orgasm, and she takes the moment to gently rub his dick. It doesn't take too long before it's stiff once again.</p><p>Oh, they are going to have a lot of fun together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>